1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method for scrolling a screen of a mobile communication terminal having a projector module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are configured as multimedia players.
However, because the mobile terminals are generally carried by someone, the terminal is small in size. Thus, the amount of display area is also significantly reduced.